Destiny awaits
by TheNinja3004
Summary: I think we all agree that Merlin left our TV screens too soon, so this is my version of the sixth series. I watched Merlin from 9 years of age so I think Kplus is a suitable rating some bits do contain violence and "description" but there will be no swearing anywhere. I don't own anything to do with Merlin. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.
1. Diamond day

He knew that noise, it was the noise of someone drawing their sword. Arthur was quick to turn around and came face to face with his once-a-friend, Mordred. Their swords clashed together. Arthur, not knowing what to say, started to stare at Mordred. For one moment Arthur thought Mordred was about to ask for forgiveness, boy was he wrong!

The blade pierced through the amour, making Arthur gasp for air, he stood no more than a few seconds before falling onto one knee, staring up at his murderer with his blue eyes. "You gave me no choice" whispered Mordred. No sooner had he said this, Arthur sprung up with new energy and pushed his blade into Mordred's stomach, however unlike Mordred's attack, Arthur buried his sword deeper and for longer. He solemnly looked at Mordred one last time before he drew back his sword. Mordred smiled before collapsing to the floor… dead.

Arthur, himself , knew he didn't have long, he was struggling to stand up but did manage to take a couple of wobbly steps, trying to maintain balance by leaning onto his sword. clutching his stomach, he ended up falling onto the floor, his sword clanged as it hit the hard ground. He was alive… but only just…

(from Merlin's point of view)

Things were going alright. I had given Arthur a new sense of hope and defeated the Saxons by myself, the battle raged on but I knew it had almost finished. I also knew I had to go and find Arthur, and treat the wounded. so that's exactly what I did. I head down to the path, where the main battle had taken place. I sigh as I see how many lay dead. Camelot soldiers and Morganas men, it didn't really matter they were all innocent really. Fighting a war they didn't want to fight. I pick my way through the men until I see him! I drop my stick and hurry towards him, passing Mordred on the way. 'please' I think 'please let him be alive, please let me not be too late' I check his pulse felling relieved when I realise that I still have got time. I carry his limp body back through the field of dead. Towards the protection of a forest…

(from Arthurs point of view)

I let out a gasp as I come to. I blink a couple of times before fully opening my eyes, sitting in front of me, back turned is my faithful servant Merlin. "Merlin" I say making him jump he turns and comes over to me

"how are you feeling?" asks reaching my side. I groan with the slightest movement, agonized to find the pain I am in. I grunt again and place my hand on Merlin's shoulder he holds it in place and whispers "lie back, lie back"

"Where have you been?" I question him. He looks at me and his bottom lip trembles

"It doesn't matter now" he mumbles softly. I gasp again it feels like I have been through hell or worse

" My side" I manage to muster "My side" I repeat more loudly

"It's not bleeding" Merlin replies glancing at my side

"Well that's good then, I thought I was dying!" I say trying to be humorous, Merlin looks at me again

"I'm sorry" He whispers I shake my head but he continues "I thought I had defied the prophecy, I thought I was in time" It makes no sense to me.

"What are you talking about?" I croak I take two small breaths before Merlin begins to talk again. I can see tears welling up in his eyes his voice cracking as he speaks

"I defeated the Saxons" he gulps "The dragon, and yet- and yet I knew it was Mordred I must stop" he breaths slowly I smile at him knowing that he is now trying to be humorous, though he looks deadly serious. I pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"The person who defeated them was the sorcerer" I say matter of fact-ly. Merlin was still an idiot and _I thought_ he had changed. But when my eyes meet his crumpled face I knew something was wrong. Merlin was inhaling quick breaths meaning he was about the cry

"It was me" he trembled again

"Don't be ridiculous" I reply lowering my eyebrows I frown now as I realise Merlin is actually crying "this is stupid, -" I exclaim "why- why would you say that" I continue

taking deep breaths merlin replies "I'm-a" he chokes up again takes another breath and starts again " I'm a, I'm a sorcerer" on the word sorcerer hen point to his heart. My frown deepens but Merlin continues "I have magic" he chokes up again I fell that I need to say something but no words come out " I use it for you Arthur" he nods his head at me "and only for you-"

Before he says anymore I say sternly "Merlin! You are not a sorcerer, I would know"

I glance back up at Merlin who seems to have calmed down a little. He locks eye contact with me and speaks "look" he says "here" he sniffs and turns towards the fire **"Upastige draca"** he chants. A dragon appears in the fire flapping it's great wings.

I grunt again and turn away "leave me" I mutter darkly, I sense Merlin still there "Go away" I mutter again, I shut my eyes and eventually I full into a dreamless sleep.

(Merlin's point of view)

A twig snaps, and I instantly get up and look around my surroundings. a shrouded figure approaches me and it isn't until he is close I realise it is Gaius! I scramble up "How is he?, are you okay? and how's Gwen?"

Gaius blinks several times before replying "Arthur is okay... for now, he is still sleeping... but the blade has reached his heart... he hasn't got long though-

"How long?" I question Gaius "How long has he got... got left to live"

Gaius shrugs "Three to four days at the most, he won't last the journey to the Isle of Avalon which is at the least a four day walk away... I know what your thinking Merlin, so no you cannot save him yourself, as you don't have the power within you... only the Sidhes have the power to heal him their magic is as old as the dragons ... but at a price... you know that they require a sacrifice in order for Arthur to live"

My mind races around for a solution "Can you give Arthur something that will keep him asleep for a couple of hours and also a numbing pain?" I say to Gaius, I then turn on my heels and begin walking away "oh and meet me by the crystal lake as soon as you can" I add before running into the green thicket... " **O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo" **I brace myself for Kilgharrah's landing in the clearing. as soon as I hear the flapping of his great wings a new sense of hope rises within me. Kilgharrah bows his head towards me and I bow back "I wouldn't of called if I had a choice... I have one more favour to ask of you... can you take me and Arthur to the lake of Avalon... please?" Kilgharrah nods his head and blinks, he opens his mouth as if to say something, but the moment passes and he shakes his head. Before either of us utter another word Gaius appears, Arthur in arms- I can see that Gaius is struggling with him a lot more than I did- "I'll take him from here, Thank you"

Gaius says nothing, he just stares at me with a look that says 'be safe, be safe my boy and bring our king back' I try to send him a 'I will do' look back, but Gaius has already turned away and has started to walk back in Camelot's direction. I hold Arthur tight and with one last look back, I climb up onto Kilgharrah's head... awaiting the long journey.

"hello" I call out cautiously as I know I am no friends of the Sidhes "please come... please" I glance up at Kilgharrah but he just bends his head a little lower. suddenly there is movement in the nearby bushes and time itself slows down as the Sidhes come out, dancing, flying zooming all over the place, at any other time it would be amazing to watch but right now I am focused on getting Arthur saved. A girl Sidhe comes in front of me staring into my soul " I am-" I begin but the girl cuts me off

"we all know who you are Emrys and why you have come here today but you are not a friend, you killed our leader tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" she spat in disgust

I gulp "If you ever want to see Albion reunited in peace, where magic is free to roam then you have to help him."

"you do realise that to heal him you need someone to take his place?" the Sidhe retorted. I nod blinking back tears "Will it be you then?" She points at me

Kilgharrah steps forward "No. It will be me" he takes another step forward and the tears start to come "I suppose... this is goodbye young Warlock... it has been a pleasure... remember me..."

I give him a hug around the neck " Thank you... Kilgharrah... thanks for everything, I will always remember you... Always" I let myself go

The young Sidhe speaks up again "Very well... Follow me..."


	2. Feast of all Feasts part A

(from Arthurs point of view)

I take a deep breath and open my eyes, I am looking up at a circle of white light, which is surrounded by trees… 'I am dead' I think 'I am dead, my father and my mother shall meet me soon and we will go to heaven and rule like a family' I take another deep breath savouring the cold air in my lungs… inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… "Arthur?" I shake my head ignoring the voice and focus on breathing deeply and slowly. Inhale, exhale inhale, exhale "ARTHUR!" the voice is now shouting into my ear, I swat my hand- as if it is an annoying wasp- and make contact with skin. The thing reels back in surprise 'yes' I think 'I scared it away' but I haven't as the voice soon returns "Arthur? Can you hear me… if you can give me another sign"

I wriggle my fingers "go away" I try to mutter but it comes out like "mo ma-may" I cough clearing my throat "go away" I try again louder this time… a whole flash of images enter my head in order of: Merlin, magic, dragon in fire, Gaius, riding on a… dragon! I suddenly bolt up only to find myself breathless and in pain from that slightest movement. I look around me, for the first time I look around me properly I am in a forest but it is late evening and the sun has just set. Merlin is standing there looking down, it is hard to tell what his expression is especially in the fading light but I think I can see guilt in his eyes "Merlin" I croak, he looks up, 'yes' I think 'definitely guilt' "I'm dead aren't I? Magic killed my Mother, Magic killed My father and now Magic has finally finished off the Pendragons… Why are you dead Merlin? Couldn't live with the guilt? Of killing all of us." I say half joking half not, but when I look at Merlin again I see something else in his eyes as well as guilt, anger and frustration

"I didn't have anything to do with your mother, Arthur and you know that. Your father well I'm sorry and if Gaius didn't tell you, I will, Morgana placed an enchanted amulet around his neck which made everything I did, one hundred times worse. As for you Arthur Pendragon, you are not dead, in fact I saved you… and a great life was lost… so yours could continue" Merlin retorts, I can see tears running down his eyes, he quickly blinks them away and sniffs, turning back to the fire and trying to light it naturally.

"Why don't you use magic?" I say with a hint of annoyance.

Merlin shrugs "Habit I suppose" he looks at me in a 'can I use it?' way, I nod approvingly and Merlin flicks his hand upwards, causing the little bundle of sticks to light up. "feels weird" Merlin shivers "doing it front of you… I mean I've kept it a secret for all these years and now you know…"

I grunt in agreement "I thought I knew you"

"I'm still the same person" Merlin replies

"I trusted you"

"I'm sorry…" Merlin comes over to me and starts pulling off one of my boots

"I'm sorry too… What are you doing?"

Merlin rolls his eyes "They need drying" he pulls off the other one and places them by the fire "are you warm enough?" he asks me I nod "try and get some sleep, we have got a long journey ahead of us" I squirm trying to get comfortable, looking for something to say but no words escape from my lips. I close my eyes and sigh, eventually I fall into a light sleep by listening to the fire crackling and focusing on my breathing…


	3. Feasts of all Feasts part B

(from Merlin's point of view)

I stir the grey gruel again and plop it into a bowl, I then turn towards Arthur and gently shake him until he yawns and smacks his lips. I hold the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other, I gently push the spoon towards Arthurs mouth but he shakes his head "Why are you doing this? Why are you still acting like a servant? I can feed myself you know" he asks me a little indignantly

"Arthur please, you need to eat, get your strength back" I reply trying to reason with him

" How many people know of your 'magical' talents Merlin?" He questions, I try to prod the spoon into is mouth again but it is no use

"I use my magic for you only Arthur" he snorts like he doesn't believe me I try changing the subject "Remember when we first met, all those years ago"

"Yeah I almost took your head off with a mace" Arthur chuckles half heartily

"And I stopped you using magic!" I reply, the chuckling is cut short and Arthur glares at me his blue eyes piecing through my soul

"You cheat, I should of killed you, in fact I would of killed you" he snaps

"well I'm glad you didn't" I retort and I dump the bowl and spoon onto his lap. I turn away and start fiddling with a twig.

After a while Arthur speaks again "Why _didn't_ you tell me?"

"I would of… but you might of chopped my head off, your father certainly would have… if he'd gotten the chance" I reply, swivelling round again so I am facing Arthur again

"I keep telling you and everyone, I am not my father… I'm not sure what I would have done…" Arthur trails of flickering his eyes towards the ground.

"I didn't want to put you in that position… whatever the case may have been" I reply with a shudder

"That's what worried you, putting me in a difficult position… I am the king, Merlin. I deal with difficult situations every day!" Arthur chuckles, his face turns a brighter colour and I almost se the old Arthur within him.

"every man is born for doing different things" I begin, Arthur rolls his eyes but say nothing "some are born to be farmers, to plough fields all day everyday. Others were born to be blacksmiths, physicians and knights. You, you were born to be king Arthur, me, well I was born to serve you, to protect you, to be your friend and you know what… I wouldn't change a single thing" I smile, a proper smile, because it's true. Theres no denying it. Even after all the battles, fights and wounds that I have ever witnessed, even after al the daily torment and the hurtful words Arthur may have said to me, _even _after hiding for most of my life I wouldn't change a single-

"Hello emrys" I turn to see Morgana but before I can react, I am propelled backwards by a gust of wind and land with a mighty thud on the forest floor. I turn my head to see Morgana, kneeling by Arthur- who is still too weak to fight- whispering hateful words into his ear, luckly I am only a little shaken from my fall so I quickly get up and grab Arthur's sword from his bag, I sidle my way towards Morgana and thrust the sword into her side "You should know, No mortal blade can kill me, I am a high priestess"

I shake my head sternly "But this blade is not a mortal blade, like yours it was forged by dragons breath… goodbye Morgana" I withdraw the sword as Morgana falls to the floor

Arthur looks up at me with his blue eyes "you have brought peace at last to this kingdom" he whispers.

I look at Morgana's still body and then at Arthur "Let's get you home"


	4. feasts of all feasts part C

(from Gwen's point of view)

I awake with a start, from my slumber. I reach out for Arthurs arm, but then I realise it's not there. I sigh. Seven days… seven days and not a word… I don't know if he is alive or not and I'm scared, scared of ruling without him… on my own. my stomach knots just thinking about it. I get up and take up my daily position by the window. I start chewing the ends of my nails watching… waiting, every time a white horse comes galloping round the corner into the courtyard, I lean a little further and my chest tightens, then, when I see it isn't Arthur a butterfly starts fluttering inside my stomach, until a whole host of butterflies are in my stomach and I feel sick. 'what if…' a voice says inside my head 'what if… he's never coming back what if he's dea-' a knocking at my door interrupts my thoughts and I am glad it does. "come in" I croak. The door opens a bit and ambles in Gaius! I try to smooth the creases in my nightdress and stand as regally as I can muster, I cannot help but wish I was still the blacksmiths daughter sometimes because Gaius and I used to be close friends but now even he calls me "my lady" and bows whenever he sees me.

"my lady" he says bowing his head in the predictable way

"Gaius" I reply "please you can just call me Gwen" he looks a little put out "I'm glad your back, is this a social visit or…" I trail off

"No I just came to see if you are okay, I mean you've been through quite an ordeal" he replies looking me up and down

"Well I'm fine, apart from a few stomach pains, but I'm sure they are just worry pains" Gaius raises an eyebrow but says nothing "Gaius, I've been meaning to ask. The sorcerer? At the battle you said you knew him… do I know him?" Gaius face twists, he sniffs "please, do I know him?"

"yes, I cannot deny it, you do know him" he nods, I squeal as the final piece of the puzzle is put into place "he has taken great care of Arthur so far and he will always take great care of him" he continues his voice trembling

"I'm sure he will." I reply my hopes rising a lot. Gaius turns around and exits the room. I sigh with relieve as if my corset has finally been untightened for the first time in a week. 'Merlin… a sorcerer… it's amazing, incredible but… he's betrayed us, all this time under our noses, what if Arthur decides to kill him, I couldn't, wouldn't forgive him… no, Arthur would never kill his friend especially Merlin' I think to myself. my face falls again and the 'what ifs?' return inside my head. I spend the rest of the day pondering over this question-staying in my nightgown throughout-until the golden sun finally sets and an evening breeze drifts around the room. I stifle a yawn and decide to head into bed, but it doesn't feel right, usually Arthur will wrap his arms around me and pull me close I will look up into his eyes- smiling- and say "I love you Arthur" he would kiss the top of my head and reply "I love you too Gwen" we would be still, silent, both breathing in time with each other and eventually we would fall into a deep, deep sleep…

_"Gwen... Gwen it's me" a gentle voice fills the dark room but I shake my head not even looking up. Trying to control my sobs I cry out "It's not you I know it's not you" the voice continues "Its me Gwen, Its Arthur" I put my hands over my ears "no it's not, I know its not you, I know it's not you," I repeat this phrase even after the voice continues. "Its me. I promise you, Its Arthur... look at me, Gwen look at me" I sniff and dab my eyes, the voice is soft, gentle and caring all the qualities Arthur has. "It's really you?" I say looking around at him "It is really you Arthur." I repeat. Arthur nod and helps me to my feet, then he begins to shake uncontrollably and he begins to chuckle and laugh, a horrible evil laugh right at me. "no" I scream "no, no,no" I cover my ears again and return to my crouching position, the screaming begins next. Men. Women. Children I find my self screaming in return-_

It's over. The nightmare, its finished. I shiver and pull the covers over me. but the screams are still drifting through my ears. I can still hear the people's pain. lost. hatred. three months, three months since my ordeal and its still so clear in my mind. I try to go back to sleep, but sleep will not come. I feel lost and alone without Arthur I wonder if he feels the same without- "my lady" I startle at the voice trying to see where its coming from or if it is still inside my head "my lady, can we come in? It's a matter of great importance" I laugh at myself for being silly. no wonder why I couldn't see where the voices were coming from!

"Enter" I reply a little shakily. Leon, Percival and Gwaine all march in.

They each bow in turn, before sir Leon speaks "we have news... about Arthur" Im too stunned for words, I can feel the colour draining from my face

"Its good news" Sir Gwaine adds looking at me, anxiously

"He, he's alive?" I say hopefully

"better than that" Percival replies, a grin spreading across his face "He's come back home!"

* * *

(Merlin's point of view)

I've been in this room hundreds of time. for fights, for betrayals, for kisses, for council meetings for sentences and for trials... but I never thought I would be in here for my trial. Gaius had prepared a rabbit stew when I arrived back just two days ago. When Arthur finally awoke (he'd fallen asleep on the journey back) he exclaimed "Merlin, council chambers, tomorrow morning first thing" I had been scared. in fact I still am scared. At least Arthur is making the trial private, only Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and me are attending. Arthur strides in with Gwen in quick pursuit. Gaius follows shaking his head and crossing his arms. Gwen sniffs, there are red blotches around her eyes its obvious she's been crying, heavily too. Arthur settles down on the wooden throne he glances at me. before beginning "don't look so worried merlin your not in trouble." I let out a sigh of relief and a slow smile spreads across my face "in fact this is me saying... thank you... for... for saving my life I am indebted to you... and I want to grant you one wish... what would you like... anything at all" I stare at Arthur, and see that his blue eyes are telling the truth, my head rushes as I think of all the things I would like but I push all those thoughts away, until just one thought is left in my mind, clear and bold.

"I would like... I would like magic... to be allowed in Camelot once more" I finish the words slowly as I can see Arthur smile fading, a frown replacing it I feel my eyes darting to the floor boards

"I'll think about it" Arthur says shifting uncomfortably in his chair I smile trying to look brave " I also called you here today to let you know that, to celebrate my return, our return we'll be having a feasts in fact it shall be a feast of all feasts!

"great" I reply without enthusiasm because I was so sure... so convinced... but maybe as per usual I'd got it wrong.


End file.
